


Promises

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Its an AU of a DLC, M/M, So????, Vampirism, Well - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The edge of his teeth frightened him, <i>terrified</i> him because he shouldn't have fangs at all. Mary was <i>dead</i>, Zeke had made sure of that, so why? Cole knew, in the back of his mind, among the panic buzzing through him like a jolt of electricity. It didn't work, they took too long and it <i>didn't work.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this kinda came out of nowhere and I really don't know what to say about it. If u find any atrocious spelling errors let me know pls thx enjoi

Every inch of Cole sizzled in the sun, a scream catching in his throat, wisps of smoke rising from his body. His arm took the brunt of it off his face, off his eyes, but it wasn't enough. Cole saw through the pale flesh of his eyelids, blinking when he could, feet taking him out of the catacombs and closer to freedom. Zeke stood ahead, just out of reach, just like he was just out of reach of Mary. She hissed, wordless and angry. Zeke pressed the trigger, Cole's ears rang loud from the explosion behind him, the heat of the flames licking at his back.

 

The collapse of rubble came with silence from Mary, a small, vengeful glee kicking up in Cole's chest. His lips stretched over his fangs in a smirk. The edge of his teeth frightened him, terrified him because he shouldn't have fangs at all. Mary was dead, Zeke had made sure of that, so why? Cole knew, in the back of his mind, among the panic buzzing through him like a jolt of electricity. It didn't work, they took too long and it didn't work. 

 

He fell, curling up and shaking, chest heaving, arms desperately trying to shield himself from the sun that was killing him. “Zeke, it didn't - it didn't work,” he groaned, points of his nails digging into the skin of his scalp when the pain became too much. He took his hands away from himself, writhing in the light, breathless gasps coming fast from his mouth. Zeke dropped the trigger nearby, Cole just barely saw it hit the ground before Zeke did, crouching and hands running over Cole like he was scared to touch him. 

 

“Cole! Cole, c’mon, man! Cole!” Help, thought Cole, begging for Zeke to do something to stop him from dying like one of those things. It was too late, he was out of time and stuck like this and fucked because he'd taken too long getting out of the catacombs. Cole was done for, all he could do was wait for the sun to finish the job. A shadow came over him, the light roasting his skin now a annoying itch compared to what it was seconds before. It was relatively dark, Cole noticed when he opened his eyes, dark fabric protecting him as best it could. Zeke, it had to be, this was his shirt thrown on him.

Before Cole could grasp what was going on, he felt himself being moved, shoved into running. Where, he couldn't tell, not with Zeke's shirt over his head. Zeke's hand was at his back, guiding him, and after several moments spent in his own head, Cole realized Zeke was talking to him. “I got you, brother. Just hold on.”

 

They ran, Cole nearly tripping on whatever obstacle Zeke pointed out a second too late. Zeke stopped whenever there was shade, giving both of them a chance to catch their breath before making a break for it. The fire was still burning at the catacombs, Cole knew it was only a matter of time before someone noticed it. They didn't have much time to get out of there. Cole's throat felt too dry to be around people right now. With a pat on the back to signal him when Zeke was about to run again, Cole pulled his shirt closer to his face and kept his eyes low to watch Zeke's shoes. 

 

Cole found himself to be babbling when Zeke hid him away in whatever pocket of shade and relief he could find, words just spilling out of his mouth. “I'm sorry, Zeke. I'm so fu- fucking sorry, Zeke.” Cole couldn't stop, he couldn't stop looking back on how badly he screwed up, couldn't stop running his mouth. With his eyes to the ground, growing wide whenever the sunlight came too close for comfort to his skin, Cole found impossible to gauge how Zeke was taking it. Cole got only the signal, then he began to run.

 

The sound of a door being kicked open, loud and splitting, caught Cole's attention. Zeke shoved him through the door in a hurry, shutting it as close as it would go to the busted lock. Cole collapsed, body giving out under him. His bones ached and his head felt like it was about to come open. There was a heat under his skin, like sunburn, he noted. It burned like crazy and the only thing stopping Cole from scratching it was the thought that he might take skin with him. That was a scary enough thought to nip any ideas about itching in the bud.

 

Breathing heavy, Cole pulled off the shirt, eyes fixed to the mottled floor of whatever building Zeke had brought him to. A pause came between them, one Cole struggled to break. What could he say? Cole shuddered, rubbing his hands over his face, letting Zeke's shirt drop into his lap. Zeke seemed to be struggling to find the right words just as much as he was, clearing his throat a number of times, not being able to say anything. Cole kept his eyes away, to the corner of the room, where a broken window let the sunlight in. Cole felt sick when he saw it, knowing just how much it hurt. Just looking at it made his eyes water.

 

“Cole. Cole, man, look at me.” Jaw tensing, Coke heard his teeth grinding against each other, fangs digging into his gum. He turned his head, eyes narrowed with an anger he couldn't contain - until he saw how Zeke looked at him. Kneeling where Cole had dropped, his hands finding Cole's shoulders, sunglasses somewhere with the shirt on the floor. Cole watched Zeke's throat bob, the flex of his fingers on his shoulder showing just how nervous he was. Cole was expecting that. What he wasn't expecting for Zeke to close the distance like he did. Cole barely realized Zeke was hugging him until his chin was on his shoulder. 

 

“You're gonna be alright, Cole. I promise.” Cole couldn't say anything, tongue feeling to turn to lead in his mouth; heavy and almost choking on his words. Despite himself, Cole found himself wrapping his arms around Zeke, returning the gesture slowly. Zeke still held him, and Cole held Zeke. They parted soon, and just sat. Zeke stood, picking up his button up and glasses. Sliding both on, Zeke shifted his weight around, looking uncomfortable and all-around unsure. 

 

He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, backing away. “I'm gonna see what I can find to cover you up. Shouldn't take long, but, uh,” he coughed. “Don’t go anywhere. Okay, man?” Cole laughed, shaking his head and stretching out on the floor. 

 

“Don't think I'm gonna be going anywhere for a while,” he swallowed back the bitterness in his mouth, following suit with another thought. “Not while the sun is out, anyway. I'm not that eager to go through that again.” Turning away, hiding his face and looking to the sunny corner of the room. “Just hurry back, Zeke. Don't leave me out here too long.” Nodding, Zeke ran over to the door, closing it behind him almost as quick as he opened it, leaving Cole alone. Sitting up, Cole stared at the door, seeing where the light came in though the sizable hole in the frame. Chuckling, Cole rubbed over his head, just a little sorry for whoever had to fix that. 

 

Going flat on his back, Cole stared up at the ceiling, eyes tracing over dimples in the paint as he waited. He'd be waiting a longer time, as Zeke didn't get back until Cole felt ready to curl up in the darkness corner of the building and sleep. With a bundle of dark blankets thrown over him, they ran back to their usual hangout, only inside for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> did u enjoi


End file.
